


Идиллия

by syrin_nen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Бадди боялся.





	Идиллия

Бадди вяло поражался тому, что город, который не успел нормально отстроиться и хотя бы мало-мальски урегулировать собственную экономику, уже изобиловал предприимчивыми людьми, сбывавшими хлам разного рода востребованности. Несколько раз из закоулков подзывали один-два жителя, бледные как поганки, но с расцветшими лицами, воодушевлёнными, и он всё предложенное купил бы, будь денег достаточно.   
  
Бадди кольцом окружали детишки, живые детишки, наперебой здоровавшиеся и клятвенно заверявшие в понедельник точно без единого опоздания прибыть. Златокудрая ученица, твёрдая троечница, с гордым видом держала его руку, а главные бандиты класса краснели, обещая выправить оценки. Бадди пригрозил им для вида, "нечаянно" проболтался о намечавшейся контрольной, отчего, слушая возмущенный гомон, сам собой улыбнулся. Компания вмиг, однако, распалась под оклики родни или попечителей, так что вскоре Бадди остался один. Снова. Вздрогнул, дыхание на миг сбилось.  
  
Некоторые такие детишки за школьные парты больше не сядут.  
  
Бадди прислушивался к лёгкому весеннему ветру, рассматривал безоблачное небо, жмурясь на солнце, которое так же припекало и в  _тот_  день. Свет золотистыми крупицами расписывал полувосстановленные дома медовым оттенком и добирался даже до его инвалидной коляски, теперь словно бы медной.  
  
Бадди медленно проезжал улицу за улицей, наблюдая тишь возрождавшейся жизни.  
  
Он не оглядывался на солдат из отрядов США и России, что широко зевали и вполголоса спорили у кого доходы больше, секс разнообразнее и трава зеленее, там, на родине.  
  
Саша сейчас не обдумывал неизменный факт, не дающий принять этот почти идиллический мир – притворившись беззаботным человеком, тем самым обманывая только себя, он о нём, факте, не думал. Забыл. Заставил забыть. Крах наконец-то умиротворённому настроению, стоит лишь задуматься.   
  
Бадди старался отстрочить приход к дому, который, выданный ему неясно за что, он однозначно содержать не мог и который наверняка совсем скоро отберут, стоит лишь узнать, сколько получает «герой войны», работая учителем.   
  
Посиживающая на бортике побитого фонтана бабушка покачивала завёрнутый в пелёнку слабо копошащийся сверток и тихо приговаривала про кусающего за бочок волчка. Эмоции лица было не определить, но, углядев скорбно опустившиеся уголки впалого рта и навернувшиеся слезы при приближении прихрамывающей печальной девчонки, от силы тринадцатилетки в цветастом платье и сандалиях, Бадди, поджав губы, двинулся дальше.   
  
Как ни казалось ему странным, но он впервые особо не углублялся в думы касаемо факта, что мир, хрупкая вещь по определению, долго в дремоте не протянет, позволив вновь начаться войне и с тем падению человека. Не здесь, так где-нибудь ещё.   
  
Козаченко нежился в лучах солнца, дышал полной грудью, однако те дни, безусловно, он забывать никогда не планировал. И в мыслях не было.   
  
Помнил, когда сдерживал рвущийся вой, сжимая зубы, терпя боль от выкручивавшихся внутренностей, видя трескавшиеся рёбра. Саша оглох, чувствуя, как разрушался организм, крошилось тело, и просил, молил, почти доходил до щенячьего скулежа.  _Тот_  мужик точно был дебилом, но благородным дебилом, поэтому после не самого дальновидного поступка тихое «спасибо» всё же получил. А Александр Козаченко, «Бадди», узрел новый тихий день. Кажется, ещё и улыбнулся.   
  
Бадди изучал чем-то походивший на американский дом, щурился от бликов света, отражённых стальными витиеватыми парапетами, подсчитывал ступеньки и всё никак не решался преодолеть узкую дорожку, потом миновать толстый, с листьями сочного зелёного цвета дуб, а затем насилу – раз ступенька, два ступенька, чёрт-знает-сколько-ещё ступенька – добраться до крыльца. Сил не хватит. И он, к слову, не нагулялся. У него выходной, малый отдых, и материалы для уроков можно подготовить позже.   
  
Нет, сердцебиение его было вполне стабильным.   
  
Просто в груди что-то давило, воздухом мешало дышать. Как называется?   
  
Тоска?   
  
Домики, схожие с его, стояли в ряд до конца по-весеннему яркой улицы. Окружение, казалось, состояло из золота и зелёных листьев, а тёмные тона – так, пустой фон, непрорисованный, уходивший на второй план, когда взгляд цеплялся за какой-нибудь из двух основных оттенков.   
  
И, наверное, несколько непривычно, хотя и тепло ощущать, как крепкая ладонь легла на плечо, слегка стискивая, и хлопнула по нему, не с размаха – дружески. Бадди расслабил одеревеневшие мышцы.   
  
— Тоска загрызла, друг?   
  
Бадди не ответил, и тот мужик, кажется, понял.   
  
На скромный, дорогущий – отчего при просмотре налоговых бумаг кровавыми слезами хотелось всплакнуть – дом теперь глазели двое. Хотя вряд ли разберёшь, что там Леон Скотт Кеннеди за спиной делал. Бадди безмолвствовал, а рука с плеча не снималась.   
  
Каждый хотел высказаться: насчёт него Саша уверен был настолько же, насколько насчёт себя. Просто так учителя-инвалида – засчитывая прошлую деятельность, разумеется – крутые спецагенты не навещают. Есть много чего, о чём можно и нужно поговорить, и половина невысказанных обязательных тем определённо заставит Козаченко или сжимать кулаки, или бросаться в холодный пот. Леон молчал.  
  
Фантазия не фантазия, а словно бы слышалось смешанное пение птиц над ухом, пусть даже сверху красовалось лишь мутно-голубое небо. Дальше, через дорогу, на специально оборудованной площадке бегали ещё мелкие для школы дети.   
  
Бадди выскользнул из захвата ладони и, поманив за собой Леона коротким, ленивым взмахом руки, направил коляску в сторону дуба. С первым скрипом колёс приглушённо зашагали ботинки. Вздохнули оба, выдохнули, нарочито громко или нет, но личного мнения или, скорее, безобидной колкости не высказали.   
  
К дереву, которым частенько вблизи любовался Бадди, особенно осенью-весной, прислонился спиной Леон, мгновение рассматривая буйство листьев, приобретших свои, особенные оттенки, как любая снежинка – форму. Скрестил руки на груди, склонил голову к плечу.   
  
— Опять в молчанку? — и смешно фыркнул, сдувая чёлку.   
  
Глаза, тёплые, голубые, лучились.   
  
— Зачем?.. — сжал кулаки Саша. — Наплевал на всё, как будто так и надо, бросил работу,  _страну_ , чтобы увидеть в жизни и здравии русского инвалида? Скажи, что не так? Надо выудить какую-то полезную информацию и предотвратить будущие биотеракты? Вот так? Скажи. Я хотя бы не буду чувствовать себя... Жалостью делу не поможешь. Плевать надо на старые связи и былые времена - они останутся былыми, если не возвращаться к ним каждый раз, когда всё становится хуже.   
  
Леон присел на корточки, ухмыляясь слабо, с прищуром, и – хоть Козаченко вполне искренне рыкнул: «Только через мой труп!» – пристроил подбородок у него на коленях, подложив запястья.   
  
— Русский инвалид действительно в жизни и здравии, раз ведет такие страстные речи, — ещё раз фыркнул он, прикрыл глаза. — А последних фраз я не понял, потому что ты перешёл на русский.   
  
— Вали в Америку, если не понял. Правительские шавки должны выполнять свой долг: они все его самостоятельно выбрали.   
  
— У меня отпуск.   
  
— Так иди своей мордой просто так мир защищать!   
  
Редкий ветер охлаждал затылок, трепал чёлку Леона, путая пряди. Лицо расслабленное, разгладившееся – будто спал. Бадди разжал напрягшиеся челюсти и запустил пятерню в его волосы, получив неразборчивое хмыканье вкупе с фирменной ухмылкой. И готов был поклясться, что слышал довольное урчание, хотя из-за воплей детей могло и показаться.   
  
— Леон... Это фальсификация.   
  
— Я знаю об этом гораздо дольше, чем ты, поэтому придумай новость посвежее. Ну, там, котики мир захватят. Хотя они вроде уже...  
  
Костяшки побелели, коротко остриженные ногти врезались в кожу до тонких следов. Слюна заимела горьковатый привкус, жаля язык, словно кислота, разъедая горло, сочась глубже.   
  
— Идеалистические образы стран, которые навязывают нам ярые идеалисты, все время рушатся, как карточные домики, но эти же идеалисты отстраивают их заново и снова клянутся, что вот сейчас, что именно теперь система будет работать без перебоев. Не найдётся недовольных. И войны наслаиваться друг на друга перестанут. Верить?  
  
Леон невозмутимо трогал его колено пальцем.   
  
— Опять русский...  
  
— Я ни слова на нём не пикнул! И не ври, будто моего языка хотя бы отдалённо не понимаешь.   
  
— Тогда не притворяйся, что до этого ты не выглядел наконец-то счастливым. Что изменилось? Я пришёл? Ассоциируюсь только с войнами и разрухой?   
  
— Скорее с брошенной жёнушкой, которая даже шпионить толком не умеет. За каждым углом морда мелькала, — Бадди ясно видел, как Кеннеди напрягся, глухо заворчал, спрятав лицо в сложенных руках. — Нет тут твоей вины. День хороший выдался, и народ более-менее вышел из спячки. Я рад немного. Но взгляни, — он кивнул на чумазых детей в песочнице. — Идиллия. А сколько жертв? Ты ещё... ещё помнишь?..   
  
— Как забыть?  
  
С тягостной усмешкой Бадди потрепал его голову, зацепившись взглядом за колёса кресла. Терпел. Ждал. Леон позволял перебирать волосы.   
  
Совершенно некстати припомнились дни, когда рассматривавший собственные ноги Александр Козаченко с рыком то въезжал кулаком по подлокотникам, то апатично пялился в стену, и нынешнее время, в котором Бадди осторожно и терпеливо, без нытья объяснял ученикам каково это – всегда сидеть.   
  
— Мне самому на приглашение напрашиваться? Я твоего дома изнутри не видел.   
  
— Чем тебя здесь не устраивает? Полюбуйся, как пугливые тени обращаются людьми и вновь воссоздаётся уютный город. Могу показать, если ориентируешься плохо.   
  
Леон поднял взгляд, остававшийся тёплым, несмотря на нахмуренный лоб и едва видные морщинки. Щетина смотрелась небрежно, но всё-таки шарма не убавляла.   
  
— Са-ша…   
  
Бадди передёрнулся.   
  
— Богом молю – не произноси!..   
  
— Когда это тебе разонравилось твоё имя? Мне вот «Бадди» надоело. — Леон прищурился, пристально глядя в лицо. — Са-ша.  
  
— Уши б мои не слышали  _твоего_  произношения. Остановись на «Алексе» или «Бадди». И всё же лучше на последнем.  
  
Доносился шум моторов, визги тормозов и грохотанье грузов – громко и резко, надрывно, но не рядом. Дорогу переходила полосатая кошка, под вопль пса где-то поодаль молниеносным комком тут же оказавшаяся всего в паре метров от Леона, распушив хвост и приглядываясь к его спине. Бадди коротко свистнул, кивком указывая как раз туда.   
  
— Только посмей. Я подхвачу твой пессимистичный настрой, и будем стонать о несправедливости мира в обнимку. Предупреждаю, я громкий.   
  
— Зато добьюсь серьёзного отношения. Какого чёрта? Я не верю ни в отпуск, ни в благие намерения. Перестань ломать дурака и объяснись уже. Зачем ты вернулся, Леон? Не дурачь меня. И вообще – встань!   
  
Поморщившись, тот лишь позу сменил так, чтобы упереться в землю собственными коленями, грозящими после окраситься коричневыми и зелёными полосами. Снова пристроил голову на привычном месте, игнорируя яростное сопение, выдохнул с прикрытыми веками, заставив выпрямиться.   
  
— Просто так, Бадди.   
  
Тот сглотнул.  
  
— Этого недостаточно.   
  
— Тебе всегда недостаточно. Я под ногами путался, до истерики всех довел, так что под предлогом досрочного отдыха от меня, считай, избавились. Официально я в отпуске. Спасибо, что не у психиатра.  
  
Тихо, мирно – ничего не слышно. И будто бы не было постоянно свистящей в воздухе автоматной очереди, бездушных серокожих толп невиновного народа. Джей Ди. Ирины. Задержавший дыхание Бадди выдохнул, когда Леон щёлкнул пальцами перед носом.   
  
— Я задолбался трястись в самолёте и три часа страдать с таможней. Приюти меня. Пожалуйста. Представь, что я... м-м-м... бездомный пёс!   
  
Кошка тонко мяукнула, подобралась и призраком исчезла за мусорными контейнерами.   
  
— Бездомные псы никому не нужны, — рука снова потянулась к светло-русым волосам, мягким и гладким. — А про тебя такое не скажешь. Это я – безногая дворняжка.   
  
Тупая боль, оседающая в органах, словно стальными нитями всё опутала, сдавила, размельчила – и Бадди закашлялся, прячась за кулаком. Тряхнуло, как эпилептика, для полного счастья разве что кровь изо всех дыр не потекла. И по спине одним махом похлопали, и голову поддержали, и волосы взлохматили, пока он сгибался, трясясь точно в лихорадке. Леон помог распрямиться после минутных вдохов-выдохов.   
  
Наконец поднявшийся, он возвышался над ним с перемазанными в земле коленями.   
  
— Будем, что ни говори, вместе стонать. Обнимемся?  
  
Бадди ругнулся на родном языке, однако, раскусив значение его улыбки, усталой, тоскливой, отвёл взгляд, чтобы хоть секунду её не видеть.   
  
— Надолго не останешься, пёсик. У меня работа и уйма детей, которые без новых знаний упрыгают подобру-поздорову, завещав мне только классный кактус. Одомашненный такой, здоровый. Впрочем, моя дверь в твоём распоряжении. Можешь сидеть под ней, сколько хочешь.   
  
Повторно кашлянул, всего разок, приметив чуть дёрнувшиеся навстречу ладони.   
  
— А диван там случайно не затесался?   
  
— И миски, и туалет, и ошейник!.. Нет. Смирись, тебя не в каждом доме с распростёртыми объятиями принимают. Пока. Я могу твою кандидатуру вообще не рассматривать, если продолжишь так скалиться! И... Это правда всё? Просто так? Ничего более масштабного хотя бы в ВСР не грядёт?   
  
Леон покачал головой, отряхивая джинсы, поочерёдно болтая ногами, и прищурился, состроив – Саша иначе не назвал бы – физиономию рокового красавца.   
  
— Есть кое-что. Сейчас осознал.   
  
Смотрел невинно-невинно, пока Бадди морщился, потирая лоб и подчас зажмуриваясь. Пробивающийся сквозь плотную листву свет играл на них обоих лучами-тенями. Окаянные глаза, искренне трогавшие заботливые глаза рисовались ярче, искрились голубым.   
  
— Хочу целыми днями дрыхнуть у тебя на коленях. Ты знал, что они у тебя чертовски комфортные, лучше, чем самые лучшие подушки? То-то. Правда, надо место поудобнее поискать, потому что здесь наверняка поймут неправильно.   
  
Бадди моргнул, сдерживая деликатное покашливание и назревавший, вроде бы неглупый вопрос.   
  
А Леон трясся, пряча то ли улыбку, то ли беззаботный хохот.   
  
— Иди к чёрту.  
  
Леон склонился – явно выдержку проверял, – хмыкнул около уха и зашептал другим тоном:   
  
— Пока не смиришься с тем самым, о чём так обожаешь плакаться, я начну являться во снах. Представишь красотку, но вместо неё появлюсь я, — часть русых волос задевала Сашину щёку, — и тебе это не понравится. Великодушным Господом заклинаю – ты возлюбишь каждый грёбанный куст своей родины и кончишь стенать о будущих войнах, которых не было.   
  
— Я и так каждый куст люблю...  
  
Дальше речь застопорилась: рот захлопнулся широкой ладонью.   
  
— Заткнись, приятель. Потери заменяются чем-то новым, не всегда хорошим, но и не таким отвратительным, и ты сам, кстати, заявлял, что на былые времена надо плевать.   
  
Леон слегка сместился вбок, большим пальцем свободной руки указав на тех самых детей, образовавших тесный круг в обтяпанной с горем пополам песочнице. Раздавались смешки и яростные переговоры, вопли и кривляния.   
  
— Ничего, как прежде, не будет. Что-то не вернётся. Бывают такие вещи, которые... Понимаешь?..  
  
Леон выглядел неуверенным, почти сломленным под натиском личных выводов, наверняка за прошедшие годы поднакопившихся достаточно. Бадди понял, однако многозначительный взгляд по отношению к его руке оставил.   
  
— Хочу твою улыбку. Хоть разок.  
  
Ладонь убралась.   
  
Бадди никогда ему не признается и не подумает когда-нибудь признаться, что лицо, словно сулящее скупую слезу, тонну воплей в пустоту, не поможет возникнуть улыбке, даже если чья-то жизнь будет стоять на кону. У самого назревающий вой поперёк горла стоял.   
  
— Сколько тебе осталось? До конца «отпуска», я имею в виду.   
  
— Несколько недель. Пятьдесят раз тебя уломаю, доведу до отчаянных просьб и слезливых поражений, — хрустнул пальцами, теперь скалясь.   
  
Бадди продемонстрировал усмешку, частично азартную и немного высокомерную, прихлопнул по правому колену, как если бы соринки сметал. Передвинувшийся Леон, находясь в стороне от тени листвы, озарялся лучами послеобеденного солнца, окружённый золотым ореолом, сияющий. Не то, чтобы хотелось лыбиться и скакать кругами, однако мрачный настрой приберегли для дальнейшего. Вечером где-нибудь или ночью.   
  
— Колени свободны?  
  
— О да. Иди-ка сюда, — тот сделал пару пробных шагов навстречу, недоверчиво пригляделся к манящему пальцу; Бадди хмыкнул, пресекая подбирающийся кашель и возвращая невозмутимую мину. — В морду не дам, обещаю.  
  
Подозрительный видок Леон не засунул куда подальше и переместился поближе. Осторожно так, неторопливо. Передняя часть, а потом уже и остальное тело попали под тень.   
  
— Подвох?  
  
— От меня – никакого.   
  
Бадди поглаживал ноги, откинувшись на спинку с мягкой кожаной обивкой, запрокинув голову, и улыбался. Оказывается, улыбался, только поправился слишком поздно. Неизменный сгусток классического романтизма, отчаянного рвения и благородного дебилизма кинулся к нему чуть ли не прыжками, затормозил, переходя на медленный, нервный шаг. Спрятав ладони в карманах, встал рядом.   
  
— Видишь? Уже сломался.   
  
— Хитрый какой. Время ещё не пошло.   
  
Дети с площадки расходились парами: много кто двигался наперегонки и говорил, будто заведённый, образовав безостановочный, бивший по голове гомон.   
  
— Сперва поговорим. По-настоящему и не о войнах, даю второе обещание, — Саша в ответ получил лишь снисходительную улыбочку. — Это была интерлюдия. А вот после неё наступит главный акт. Люблю слушать интересных и серьёзных собеседников. Ты же попадаешь под эти критерии, надеюсь?   
  
Бадди закрывался, на время, хотя бы ненадолго, от образов пожарищ и глодаемых пламенем войны жёлтых костей.   
  
— Кроссворды щёлкал, как орешки. Сойдёт?   
  
— Сойдёт. Со ступенями не поможешь?.. На коленях моих обязательно поваляешься, даю третье обещание. Под дверью поговорим.


End file.
